1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbo-machine stator element comprising an array of radially disposed fixed blades mounted on a ring.
Research conducted in the field of turbo-machines, especially turbojet aero-engines for civil or military use, is leading towards the use of composite materials to make engine components, with a view, in particular, to obtaining a reduction in weight and a longer working life of the components, as well as lower costs. It is therefore considered a possibility to construct turbo-machine stators with fixed blading mounted on a ring of composite material, particularly at the outer periphery of the stator.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Some solutions have already been proposed to resolve the problems posed by the connection between fixed blading and the corresponding stator ring. For example, FR-A-2 599 081 describes turbine stator ring blades having a bulb-shaped end embedded by packing blocks in sockets formed in an outer annular member secured to the casing. FR-A-1 021 265 describes a stator blade having a platform which is clamped between inner and outer annular members. FR-A-2 568 953 describes a fixed blade having a wedge-shaped outer end which is secured by glueing in a platform fixed in the casing which covers the end of the blade.
However, these solutions do not satisfy perfectly all the demands and conditions set by certain particular applications. In particular, they do not solve satisfactorily the problems posed by those applications in which the stator ring on which the fixed blades are to be mounted does not support compression stresses without suffering damage.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to enable construction of a turbo-machine stator element which overcomes these problems without incurring the drawbacks of the known solutions.